ReSaiyan: Zero
by EtherealXareon
Summary: All his friends and family are dead, and Zackary attains Ultra Instinct again! But at a cost, he won't be in Gamindustri anymore. Will the saiyan's life ever be the same? Will he be able to go back home? *Redone prologue will be up soon* (OC x Emilia, expect errors and mistakes. Rated M for violence, gore, blood, and maybe lemons. Also multi-crossover!)
1. Prologue (Remastered)

**Prologue: The Ultra Instinct Spirit Bomb**

 **EX: Hello EVERYONE! Now I know I haven't released anything to update this story until now, and I am sorry for that, I had to figure out how to properly make the Prologue work right, and this is the result of that! Just a reminder, I do have Writer's Block a lot and I have a job I have to worry about too. So hopefully you will ALL COME BACK to this story as a whole, since I will be writing and implementing a lot of new stuff into it besides the story aspects of it! I will also put in my own touch of season 2, if it doesn't come soon enough! It's been two years and I am truly sorry for that, hopefully you can come back and enjoy the prologue that I was trying to make. I have just been writing my other story Saiyandimension Neptunia a lot, and I got to the last arc of season 1 for it! Hopefully you will enjoy this story as well! The thing is whenever I create a prologue, I decide to make it short and to the point.**

 **I do not own Re: Zero/DBZ/DBS or Hyperdimension Neptunia, all I do own is my OC, and Lewamus owns his but gave me his permission to use him in my stories.**

 **Anyways enough of me rambling, enjoy the new prologue I whipped up!**

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

 _Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -Desperate Assault-_

Everything around me… has changed for the worst. All the skyscrapers of Planeptune, hell even the other continents are filled with skeletons, debri. Even the goddesses who were once the saviors of their continents are permanently gone for good. My brother as well died DUE TO the person WHO MADE THIS HAPPEN!

The person was me… not myself, but someone who looked like me wearing dark clothing. He came back, after I thought I destroyed him a while back. Now all of my attacks won't work.

I began to run, since most of the ki I have has been used up before in the last few encounters I had with Black. Since he wore dark clothing similar to mine, that's what we called him. In short, I can't fly, nor can I heal myself, due to Black destroying my never ending bag of senzu beans I had as well.

Before he came, I was trying to figure out a way to tap into Ultra Instinct once again, but it never appeared. As Lord Beerus told me once before it is one of the techniques that is even hard for them to obtain.

Some of the debri from the corner of my eye started to head towards me.

"Found you, saiyan!" Black exclaimed, in his Rose form.

Time seemed to slow down for both parties, making Zack close his eyes.

 _'This will be the end of me! Goodbye Gamindustri, it was nice while it lasted!'_ I thought, but fortunately my death never came. When my sheathed katana, Rekka, gave me the power I needed to change the tides of this battle.

 _Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -The Final Death Match-_

Time resumed again, making me dodge his Ki scythe with ease. I slowly breathed in, and out. Screaming, I caused several shockwaves to push him back, as he shielded his face with his arm.

"Miggate no Gokui." I said to him, releasing the bluish heat around my body.

"Ah I see! This might be harder than I anticipated to kill you!" He replied, seeing the form I have taken.

Then within a millisecond, I appeared before him and elbowed him into the nearby buildings. Regaining my composure on the ground, I decided to let him come towards me again.

He charged at me with his ki scythe, as I caught it in between my fingers and cancelled it out.

"You cancelled out my weapon of beauty! Now prep-" He was stopped, as I appeared behind him and spin kicked him into the air, then following suite with a elbow in his chest, making a hard landing for him.

"GHACK!" He spat out some blood, making me see that my attacks are now working against him.

 _'If only I had more time, I need enough time to create a spirit bomb! But how? There is literally no energy left from anywhere in Gamindustri!'_ I thought for a second, then I remembered I can probably use the energy I have, from my body. It would most likely drain Ultra Instinct, but it's better than nothing.

I rose in the air, before concentrating on bringing my divine ki out, in the palms of my hands above me. The blue flame composed of my heat, started to form into a sphere as it got larger and larger. Until it was planet sized.

Black saw the huge orb of Ultra Instinct heat, and was shocked beyond belief.

"Here goes, Black! Goodbye, and never come back again!" I told him, as I launched the planet-sized sphere towards him.

"I… will PUSH IT BACK!" Black said, holding it back, and I was having some trouble since I used up all of my Ultra Instinct energy into this spirit bomb. A finger poked me, and I saw a spiritual version of all the CPUs behind me. They gave me a nod, and were sent inside my body, giving me an overflowing amount of energy. I turned Super Saiyan Blue, and did the final push. I heard his cries of agony, as it finally destroyed him, but with that attack, came another problem.

I was now alone in a world mostly by myself, and it was deserted. No one was spared from Black's rampage. I was the last one standing. After that I fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Zack's Mind**

I woke up to find my head resting on someone's lap, and it appeared to be Nepgear.

"Oh I am so glad you are awake, we all had been worried there." Nepgear told me, before pecking me on the cheek.

"Wait what's going on? Aren't you all dead?" I asked.

"Yes, but our spirits are still very much alive." Nepgear replied.

"I have to say Zack, your mind is a lot less empty than I thought it would be." Noire noticed, as I sat up.

"That's THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE!?" I asked with a sweatdrop.

"Nevermind that, onto a more bigger issue, where I am going to go now?" I asked, dismissing what Noire said.

"There is no need to worry, that has been taken care of." Nepgear said, brushing my hair with her hand, and humming peacefully.

"Really how?"

"You will find out once you wake up, Zacky!" Neptune said, popping out from behind me.

"Oh there's my Nep-Nep! Come here you!" I said, before hugging both Neptune and Nepgear.

"Awww did Zack miss us that much?" Neptune asked, before she stopped to see tears flowing down on my face as I hugged them both.

"Yes, I thought you were gone forever. Not just you two, but all of you!" I said, before feeling the comforting embrace of all of the CPUs.

* * *

 **Outside of Zack's Mind…**

An alleyway, in the middle of a large city, laid a saiyan sleeping as the day continued.

"What should we do with this guy, Leah? We can't just leave him here." A voice said, concerned for him.

"We will and we must, besides he shouldn't get any trouble. If he needs help, he can ask for an Imperial Knight." Another voice, feminine.

"Yeah but you will help him anyways regardless."

"I will not!"

Over the small argument between the two voices, Zack was still asleep, but he could hear them in his sleep.

* * *

 **EX: So how was that? You know I tried my absolute best for this to work! As I said Prologues to me are always short and to the point, well mostly. If you have any questions, PM me, and I will try to give you the best possible answer that I can give, and I will also try to get to you ASAP!**

 **ReSaiyan Zero Chapter 1 Preview**

 **Zack: Hey! It's me Zack! Apparently I have been sent to this place known as the Kingdom of Lugunica. I have met a few new faces here as well! Next time on ReSaiyan Zero:**

 ** _Helping Out Part 1_**

 **Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Stolen Insignia Part 1

**Chapter 1: Stolen Insignia Part 1**

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 1 of my ReSaiyan: Zero fanfic. And yes, if you are curious there will be new enemies, but not from DBZ or DBS unless I deem it's necessary. It will have several antagonists, like The Witch's Cult from the second arc (I think) Hell I already thought of one, having to do with the dragon mentioned in the anime. I also thought since Re: Zero has legends like the Jealous Witch, that it could have cryptids Zack would fight (maybe). Now since this is a different world, and story. Zack is still healing from the situation that happened, before he came to the kingdom of Lugnica. Anyways before I ramble on, let's start!**

 **I do not own DBZ/Re: Zero, all I own is my OC!**

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

I thought I died, but someone or something, I am not sure who... brought me to a different world. But something I can never forget and that will haunt me forever, is what happened before I was transported here. For some reason, I was rescued from my own death, and sent here. Now I was sitting in a dark alley on the staircase, thinking what just happened. What is my purpose here?

I took out my sword Rekka (Raging Fire). **(A/N: Yeah, if you don't know what I am talking about, then read Saiyandimension Neptunia, that's all for now)**

"Shenron, what should I do?" I asked the dragon sealed inside. What happened before in the other world, he lost his ability to communicate to me.

You know what, instead of worrying that I am now in a parallel world, why don't I just focus on who summoned me and why? I mean I got used to being in parallel universes, a long time ago. Now if my powers were gone, then I would panic and start to worry. But I see that my powers are still intact, since I just used a ki blast on a wall. Thank god, I lowered my power level, otherwise the blast would destroy the building and maybe a couple more at full power.

In a parallel world, I guess there would be what I call 'thugs' or 'thieves'. Hell they would be anywhere at any given moment. But usually they would have their base of operations in a shady alley like this. The other reason, I could think of is that they followed me into this alley, to rob me. Goddamn thugs, never learning when to quit.

"You guys never seem to quit." I muttered, under my breath.

There were three thugs, in front of me. One had a tongue that was a little too long and was creepy, with white hair. The one on my right, was buffed up like me. He looked cocky though wearing a bandana, like he was part of some gang. If there were gangs in the capital, I don't know and I don't care. All I know now, is that these guys are dead. The last one, made me cover my mouth. The reason why was because he was short, and I had to laugh at his height. IT WAS HILARIOUS! He was a freaking midget.

"What are you laughing about?" The midget asked, as I looked at him with a grin. I stopped laughing.

I pointed my finger at the guy, "You, because of how short you are." I wanted them to lose their temper, and it worked.

"Hey nobody does that to our friend, you have a death wish, pal?" The one on the right asked me.

"Hmph, you think you can stop a sai-" Then for some reason, as I tried to say my race. My heart felt like it was being grabbed, a dark purple mist emanated around me, time stopped. This feeling... let me tell you it didn't feel pleasant. I had to grip my shirt, in that spot in order for it to stop. Then a voice whispered something in my ear.

 _'You can not tell anyone what race you are. If you do, you will die.'_ The voice said. The mist disappeared, my heart felt better, and time was going again. My eyes widened, at what just happened.

 _'Who and what the fuck was that?'_ I thought, afraid. But that fear didn't stay for long, as a girl running our way, came through the alley, holding a gem like insignia. She jumped over all four of us, moving like a ninja. Holy shit! Damn! Whatever that thing was, it looked important, and she probably stole it. Well I will chase after her, after I deal with these assholes.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy kicking your butts. Cause now I'M MAD! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Another problem, now. Seriously!? Now I can't turn super saiyan. Great in a parallel universe, and I can't transform yet. I guess that means my transformations are locked, until I can do it again for the first time.

 _'This won't be a problem, I will just use Kaio-ken'_ I thought, with a smirk.

"Kaio-ken!" I yelled, as a red aura emanated around me now. Of course I wouldn't need to use this ability, but I want to beat these guys up fast, and follow that girl.

"Kaio-wha-" The guy with white hair said, before he was stopped by my super speedy, fist that he couldn't follow, right in his face. He flew into the wall on the other side of the street. Then I was like you know what, why don't I play with them for a while, have a little fun.

"Let's see if you guys can touch me." I said, as I teleported around them in a frenzy. When I appeared in front of the big guy, I punched him and teleported again.

"Stop moving!" The midget said, as I kicked him into the air, appearing behind him. I launched him back down to the ground, in the streets. Since that was done, my red aura faded away. I appeared in the same alley where those thugs were unconscious. There was the one laying there, and the one across the street who fell on the hard pavement from the blow I gave him. Then an intense pain shot throughout my whole body.

 _'Crap I forgot that Kaio-ken does this to my body.'_ I thought, kneeling on one leg. Not going to lie, it's been a while since I have used it at all. That's probably the reason why it's so painful. I could hear someone else coming this way. Hopefully it wasn't another thug, or their leader. Now that I think about it, that white haired dude was their leader. This power level I was detecting though, was indescribably large. It was off the charts. It felt like my father's power level, but I knew that was impossible that my father was here.

"That was a remarkable display." The man said coming out of the shadows. The air around him felt like it was regal in a way. He seemed to look the part, that's for sure. Wearing clothing like that sure does make you look like part of the royal guard... I think. I have only been here for a couple of hours, and I still don't know what all this world has to offer. This guy had red hair, and like I said the air around him made him seem respectable and like he was royal. Because of the power, I was feeling, I rose my guard.

"No need to be alarmed, I am not here to hurt you. I came to help, but seems like you took care of them." The man said, with a smile.

This man, made me feel safe in some way, not because I can't protect myself, but I guess knights would give that sort of feeling.

"When did you begin watching me?" I asked, because I am still skeptical of what he intends to do here.

"After that peculiar red aura emanated around you. Forgive me, but I must ask. What was that?" There one of the biggest fucking questions in my book. What kind of abilities do I use? Hopefully this weird force inside of me won't stop me from telling him, because otherwise that will just piss me off.

"It's a technique I learned a long time ago, it increases my speed and strength for a short time, but afterwards it can take a heavy toll on your body. I call it Kaio-ken." This made me sound like a freaking instructor. I don't why I told him this, but as I said before several times, the air around him. It's like you can trust him.

"Interesting. What is your name? Mine is Reinhart van Astrea." Well since the first question went so well, no mist, no heart feeling like it was about to burst. I will answer.

"Zackary." I told him.

"Do you have a last name, Zackary-dono?" Reinhart asked.

"Yes, Zackary Xylax." What was I supposed to tell him, that I didn't have a last name? I rather have one, just so people know who I am or at least so they will find out who I am.

"Reinhart! Thank goodness, I found you." I faced where the voice was coming from, and saw a girl, that was in one word, beautiful. Actually no, two words, beautiful and perfect in a way. She had long silver hair that went down to her hips, and her eyes. Damn! But I can tell she can't be helpless either, even though her power level is a little bit lower than Reinhart's, it is still powerful. I could also sense another presence with her, but I am not sure what it is.

She was breathing heavily, as she stopped in front of us. I guess she must have ran for a long time. "Miss Emilia, why did you want to find me?" Reinhart asked.

"Because someone stole my insignia!" Then she looked at me, angry. Wait is she thinking I took her insignia?

"Were you the one who took my insignia?" She asked.

"No but I think I know who did." I said, closing my eyes to concentrate. I need to find that girl that ran off. There was some commotion around me, since those two were talking.

"Hey you two, would you kindly be quiet? I need to find that girl's energy." I told them, getting confused expressions from the both of them.

"What do you mean by find her energy?" The girl asked.

"I can sense how strong people are, and can sense energies as well. Think of it as a tracker." I explained.

The energy was very far away, and I couldn't detect it. My Ki sense, was also being masked by the strange force I have inside of me, that happened before.

But something has been bothering me lately. These people don't use Ki, but yet their power levels are pretty high. So does that mean that they use something unfamiliar I don't know about? Meh, oh well I will find out sooner or later. I opened my eyes, as I got up.

"So did you find her, Zackary-dono?" Reinhart asked.

"No, it's too far away for me to find her." I told them.

"Well, can you give a description of this girl?" Reinhart asked

"Well let's see, she had golden blonde hair, with red eyes. She is a small and agile girl, and she rushed past us on the rooftops." I said, pointing.

"Hmm, could it be Felt?" Reinhart muttered to himself, but thanks to my hearing I now knew the name of that girl.

"Reinhart, said your name was Zackary, right?" The girl asked.

"Yes, that is right. Zackary Xylax." I said

Suddenly, some kind of weird cat creature came out, floating.

"He's not lying, Lia." The creature said, shocking me.

"W-wha? What are you?" I asked.

"Oh this, is the spirit I was contracted with. His name is Puck."

The cat was silent, looking at me like he was staring right through my soul.

Okay first off, when Puck came out, he looked all cheerful and everything, but now he is glaring at me, like I am an enemy or something.

"Zackary, what are you?" Puck asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I am saying is, that you are not human. I can sense strange power, going through your body, and it's strong." Puck said, shocking Emilia.

"Okay, you want to know who I am?" I asked.

"Yes!" They both said.

"Alright, I can't say who I am, but I can show you what kind of abilities I have." I said, concentrating a yellow ball of energy in my hand.

"W-what is that?" Reinhart asked, surprised.

"This is the power I have. It is called Ki, think of it as energy everyone can bring out. I guess for example, it's like magic, but maybe more powerful." I explained.

"So that's what I have been sensing in you. This Ki, how destructive is it?" Puck asked.

"See that mountain over there, watch this." I said, pointing to a far away mountain. I pulled back my arm holding the yellow ball of ki, and threw it towards the mountain.

"Wait for it... wait for it." I muttered, and the mountain exploded in a yellow light, leaving behind nothing of the mountain.

"I-Incredible." Reinhart said.

"And as I said, everyone can learn the first step, it's not hard." I said, giving a smirk to my audience.

"If you want to do something cool, with Ki. It can help you fly." I said, with my feet off the ground, floating above the city.

"Wow!" Emilia said, astonished by both what I was doing and what I was saying. I floated back to the ground, in front of them

"Well, I could give both of you lessons, if you want. But after we go and get your insignia back Emilia." I said, with a toothy grin.

"I don't know, are you okay with this Puck?" Emilia asked, looking towards her spirit familiar.

"Well, I can tell he is a nice guy, so sure, and he also thinks I am adorable." Puck said, without whispering the last part.

"Puck, don't say that, it's embarrassing!" I said, blushing.

"Well, let's go Zackary-dono and Miss Emilia. There is no time to waste." Reinhart said.

"Right!" We responded in sync.

* * *

 **Capital Slums, Zack's POV, 2 hours later**

Well here we were, walking towards a large shop, that I asked to get directions to from one of the residents here. It was kinda difficult to get directions, since the people are scared, poor, and hungry probably. It reminded me of the time, I was 7 and I had to fend for myself in the wild for a little bit.

"Zack!" Emilia called my name, when I got out of my trance.

"Yes Emilia?" I asked.

"Me and Puck have been calling your name for 5 minutes. You stopped moving. What happened?" Emilia asked.

"It's nothing, besides we are here, right?" I asked, stating the obvious. We are standing in front of a shop of some sort. It was still day time, and I think Emilia told me that once the sun goes down, Puck has to regain his energy or something to stay in that adorable form of his. I looked over the houses, and saw that the sun was still a little ways from going down.

The atmosphere, around this building didn't feel right. I felt three power levels, but one was fading fast. From my training, I knew that if a power level is dropping this fast, that it means the person harboring that power level will die soon. My face got serious.

"Zackary-dono, are you okay?" Reinhart asked.

" Yeah Zack, what's wrong?" Emilia asked, seeing my face.

"Something doesn't feel right." I said.

"What do you mean by something doesn't feel right?" Reinhart asked.

"I mean, do you think it should be this quiet, for a store? Listen." I told everyone.

All of us listened, and it was pure silence. No footsteps, no conversations. The only thing we could hear was the wind blowing in the forest and in the air. I mean sure, I understand this is the Slums, but it seems unusually quiet, for a store such as this.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem odd." Puck said.

"Exactly, and the shop isn't closed either." I said, walking in the open door with Reinhart and Emilia following. I saw Felt, hunched over a large man, crying. On the floor was a pool of blood, coming from his body. I gotta say, his wounds are pretty severe. I heard, a very slow, attack coming towards me, as I grabbed the blade in my hand.

"Don't you dare interrupt." I growled, still holding onto the woman's blade, and she slashed at me with the other one, so I took ahold of that with my other hand.

"KAIO-KEN X2!" I yelled, slamming my head against her face, and as she was about to fall on the ground, I kicked her in her abdomen, sending her into the wall. Emilia and the red eyed girl, looked at me in awe.

"Zackary-dono! You are not facing any normal opponent, that is Elsa Granhirte, the bowel hunter. Be careful!" Reinhart said, causing me to nod.

"I know." I told him, walking towards the woman slowly, clearly angry.

"I am going to make you suffer!" I said, to the woman, before I turned to Felt, and Emilia.

"Emilia, can you heal people?" I asked.

"Yes, of course!" She answered.

"Okay, go and heal that man over there." I said, calm as can be.

"And Felt, stay out of this fight, me and Reinhart will take care of this." I told her.

Emilia reluctantly went over to that man, to heal him. She looked extremely mad with me, and I understand that. She wanted to fight as well. Elsa was about to attack Emilia, I teleported in front of the woman, stopping her sword, with my fist.

"You are our opponent, leave them out of this!" I yelled, with Reinhart by my side with his sword out.

 _'A battle like this, is what I have been waiting for a long time.'_ I thought, with a smirk.

 **The battle between Zackary Xylax & Reinhart van Astrea vs Elsa Granhirte, is about to start...**

* * *

 **EX: Well hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, as I took a little bit more time to write it. For a chapter, this is the most I have ever written for one chapter. One... That is disappointing. Now Zackary isn't entirely underpowered but he isn't overpowered either (well I guess in a way he is), but I will have an idea sooner or later, of someone he has to face, that is as OP as he is.**

 **A/N: Okay so when Zackary thought Puck, was adorable and cute. Let's just say, Zack has a thing for cute animals, and fuzzy ones too. Even if Puck is a spirit, I think kinda like Beatrice who likes Puck the same way. Uh oh, what happened if they met? Well I rather wait until that time comes.**

 **A/N 2: Now Rekka (Raging Fire, in Japanese) is a sword, that Zackary kept from the other dimension I mentioned in Saiyandimension Neptunia. The question you might be having is, is there a dragon sealed inside this sword? And you are correct, because before when Zack got the sword, the god dragon Super Shenron was sealed inside, at a specific time in my other fanfic. Just read Saiyandimension Neptunia, for a better explanation, if you are still confused.**

 **A/N 3: I thought that Zack could be someone that could teach the power of Ki to many people in the Re: Zero universe. He will teach Emilia how to use ki, even though it might be hard since she is a spirit arts user.**

 **Next time on ReSaiyan: Zero Chapter 2: Stolen Insignia Part 2!**

 **EtherealXareon, out!**


End file.
